fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Force (anime)
is an upcoming anime produced by david production, based on the manga written and illustrated by Atsushi Ōkubo. Description Year 198 of the Solar Era in Tokyo, Special Fire Force's are fighting against a phenomenon called Spontaneous Human Combustion where humans beings are turned into living infernos called “Infernals.” While the Infernals are First Generation cases of spontaneous human combustion, later generations possess the ability to manipulate flames while retaining human form. Shinra Kusakabe, a youth who gained the nickname Devil’s Footprints for his ability to ignite his feet at will, joins the Special Fire Force Company 8 which composes of other flames users as they work to extinguish any Infernals they encounter. As a faction that is creating Infernals appears, Shinra begins to uncover the truth behind a mysterious fire that caused the death of his family twelve years ago. Overview The anime was officially announced via the Fire Force twitter account, on 14th of November 2018. It was also announced via a colour page released in Weekly Shōnen Magazine on the 21st of November 2018, in its 51st issue. On the 25th of February 2019, officially announced via their Twitterhttps://twitter.com/FUNimation/status/1100093130861408256 that they had claimed official rights to the anime, and would be streaming it via their platform FunimationNow in the same year. On the 17th of March 2019, the official Japanese and English Fire Force twitter accounts released a second PV, which confirmed the air date to be July 5th 2019, as well as for it to be broadcasted on the Japanese TV progamme block "Super Animeism" by television channel MBS. Cast *Gakuto Kajiwara (Japanese) and Derick Snow (English) as Shinra Kusakabe *Yusuke Kobayashi (Japanese) and Eric Vale (English) as Arthur Boyle *Mao Ichimichi (Japanese) and Alexis Tipton (English) as Iris *Saeko Kamijou (Japanese) and Sarah Roach (English) as Maki Oze *Kenichi Suzumura (Japanese) and Christopher Wehkamp (English) as Takehisa Hinawa *Kazuya Nakai (Japanese) and Jeremy Inman (English) as Akitaru Ōbi *Kenjiro Tsuda (Japanese) and Sonny Strait (English) as Joker *Daisuke Sakaguchi (Japanese) and Ian Sinclair (English) as Viktor Licht *Aoi Yuki (Japanese) and Jad Saxton (English) as Tamaki Kotatsu *Taiten Kusunoki (Japanese) and Phil Parsons (English) as Leonard Burns *Tomokazu Seki (Japanese) as Rekka Hoshimiya *Kazuyuki Okitsu (Japanese) as Karim Flam *Satoshi Hino (Japanese) as Foien Li *Katsuyuki Konishi (Japanese) as Takeru Noto *Lynn (Japanese) and Colleen Clinkenbeard (English) as Hibana *Kengo Kawanishi (Japanese) as Tōru Kishiri *Mamoru Miyano (Japanese) as Benimaru Shinmon *Tomoaki Maeno (Japanese) as Konro Sagamiya Music Opening Theme: *Inferno by Ending Theme: *『veil』 by Keina Suda Episodes The first episode aired in Japan on July 5th, 2019; with an English subbed version released by Crunchyroll an hour later, as well as an English dubbed version released by Funimation an hour after the Japan broadcast. The third episode, scheduled to air on July 19, 2019, was delayed due to an arson attack which took place at Kyoto Animation a day prior to the premiere. Promotional Material Gallery Fire Force anime visual.png|Japanese anime visual. 2nd key visual.png|2nd anime key visual featuring Special Fire Force Company 8. Fire Force Key Visual 3 ENG.png|3rd Key Visual released by Funimation. 119 anime visual.jpg|Anime key visual featuring the 119. Enn Enn no Shouboutai Promotional Title.png|Official title. Promotional Videos References Category:Anime Category:Series Information